Caballero Oscuro
by RankaXalto28
Summary: La primera vez que entro en su habitación sabía que esa niña debía morir y así todo su Clan seria vengado, su sangre escarlata se esparciría por la nieve blanca y todo acabaría allí, la heredera Hyuuga muerta a manos del último miembro del Clan Uchiha, esa niña debía morir y el disfrutaría cada maldito minuto… Pero las cosas habían cambiado.


_*****CABALLERO OSCURO*****_

* * *

 _ **HINATA**_

Hinata Hyuuga tenía la mirada perdida en las elegantes vidrieras de la mansión Hyuuga. Más allá de las murallas de la Aldea, el viento chillaba y gemía. Tocó el vidrio con la yema de sus dedos sensibles, siguiendo el hilo de plomo y el contorno de los dibujos que le eran tan familiares. Cuando lo intentaba, conseguía recordarlos, con sus vivos colores y sus imágenes hermosas. Aquel pensamiento le arrancó una risa sonora.

A pesar de su ceguera, Hinata amaba su vida. La música fluía hacia la noche. Una llamada. Ella sabía que la música lo llamaba. Sasuke. Hinata pensaba en él día y noche. Era una obsesión secreta de la que no podía desprenderse. Él sonido de su voz la tocaba como a veces imaginaba sus manos tocándole la piel. El sonido como caricia. Él era su único reproche. El dinero le permitía a Hinata llevar la vida que quisiera, a pesar de haber perdido la vista, pero también se alzaba como una barrera entre ella y cualquier hombre. Incluso con Sasuke. Sobre todo con Sasuke. Su silenciosa aceptación, su interés permanente, tan absolutamente centrado en ella, amenazaba con envolver a la vez sus emociones y su cuerpo, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse.

Un amor no correspondido, una pasión sin límites que no obtiene respuesta. Calor. Fuego. Una sed que jamás sería saciada. Sasuke, el poeta oscuro. Meditabundo. Misterioso. Un hombre que se prestaba a la elaboración de fantasías. Ignoraba por completo su edad. Desde hacía cuatro meses, aparecía de pronto en su habitación, después de haber burlado la seguridad mediante algún subterfugio, entraba y se sentaba en silencio. Él casi no hablaba, pero podía sentir su mirada sobre ella. Era un aspecto de su obsesión que ella nunca le cuestionaba, nunca le preguntaba cómo conseguía entrar en su casa, en su habitación. Hinata siempre sabía en qué momento había entrado Sasuke, aunque nunca oyera ni un solo ruido. La primera vez que lo sintió entrar un miedo aterrador cubrió por completo todo su ser, pero jamás grito. Su familia ignoraba que aquel hombre la visitaba, o cómo aparecía en su cuarto a última hora de la noche y la acompañaba hasta la madrugada. Eran los momentos que ella más anhelaba, cuando se sentaba a escuchar el sonido de su voz.

La gestualidad de Sasuke era la de un hombre del Viejo Mundo, y hablaba con un acento que ella no conseguía identificar. Hinata se lo imaginaba como un príncipe caballeresco que acudía a su llamada cada vez que ella permitía que se impusieran sus fantasías juveniles. Él rara vez la tocaba, pero no manifestaba reparo alguno cuando ella lo tocaba a él, cuando leía las expresiones de su rostro. Cada vez que se encontraba con ella, quedaba sin aliento. Hinata no veía a Sasuke pero, como siempre, la intrigaba el sonido de su voz. Era un sonido bello y seductor, muy parecido a la sinfonía musical que siempre se repetía en su cabeza. Quería pensar en él como un buen amigo, pero aquello le resultaba difícil cuando escuchaba su voz y anhelaba hasta el más mínimo contacto físico entre ellos.

Aquel hombre misterioso del que no sabía nada. Ella sabía que él era un ser peligroso. Hinata pensaba que podía serlo, a pesar de que con ella era siempre amable. Ella sentía que tras aquella exterioridad apacible de Sasuke se ocultaba un depredador lanzado a la caza. Escudriñando. Acechando. Esperando el momento propicio. Aquella no hacía sino añadirle atractivo. La fantasía inalcanzable. El príncipe peligroso y oscuro acechando en la sombra. _Observándola a ella._

Hinata volvió a reírse de sus absurdas fantasías. Ella proyectaba una cierta imagen ante el mundo, la imagen de una chica tímida y de buenos modales, poseedora de un apellido respetado por todo Japón.

Hinata sabía, desde hacía años, que no era el tipo de chica que los hombres miran por razones ajenas a su fortuna. Ella era demasiado ingenua y solían aprovechasen de eso. Ella era una jovencita soñadora que añoraba paciente el día en que su príncipe azul llegase para rescatarla de una vida oscura y sombría. Pero tenía que ser sincera en su caso, no habría príncipes agraciados montados en corceles blancos y dispuestos a llevársela lejos a vivir interminables noches de amor, pero aun sabiendo todas estas cosas no podía dejar de pensar en él.

En su caballero oscuro.

* * *

 _ **SASUKE**_

 **L** a niebla espesa tendía su mano sobre el cielo, ahogando todo los sonidos. Ahogando el sonido de la conspiración. Del crimen que acecha en las sombras de la noche. De intenciones oscuras y malignas ocultas en los remolinos de la bruma blanquecina y en la más negra penumbra. La niebla era la cobertura perfecta para el depredador, que surcaba los cielos silenciosamente en busca de su presa. Había pasado demasiado tiempo solo, lejos de sus semejantes, luchando contra la insidiosa llamada del poder, la llamada del mal que le susurraba al oído cada minuto de la vigilia. Su sed de venganza era lo único que lo mantenía con vida, había vivido todos estos años con la única meta de vengarse de aquel humano que había acabado con los suyos. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, ahora no solo su venganza lo mantenía vivo sino también aquella niña. Aquella joven que él quería. La única mujer que tendría.

Hinata no le tenía miedo, y eran escasas las situaciones en que Sasuke detectaba en ella el temor. Le costaba penetrar en sus pensamientos porque los patrones de su cerebro eran tan diferentes, aunque lo conseguía sin dificultad con la mayoría de los humanos, en ella todo era distinto. Había intentado matarla en más de una ocasión, pero había fracasado, siempre fracasaba. La primera vez que entro en su habitación sabía que esa niña debía morir y así todo su Clan seria vengado, su sangre escarlata se esparciría por la nieve blanca y todo acabaría allí, la heredera Hyuuga muerta a manos del último miembro del Clan Uchiha, esa niña debía morir y disfrutaría cada maldito minuto… Pero las cosas habían cambiado.

 _Porque la vida era una perra que se burlaba de él._

 _Porque su maldición lo perseguiría hasta el fin de los tiempos._

 _Porque ahora no podía apartase de ella._

 _Porque esa maldita mocosa de hermosa cabello berenjena y piel blanca como copos de nieve se había adentrado en lo más profundo de su piel._

 _Él estaba maldito y lo sabía._

Hinata ahora era su mundo. Sasuke no podía permanecer indiferente ante sus propias necesidades e impulsos, ni ante las terribles ansias de darle aquello que ella quería. Él podría matarla y dejar aquel rostro totalmente inexpresivo y sin vida y así podría liberarse de aquellos asquerosos sentimientos que se habían adueñado de él, pero no podía, definitivamente sus planes habían cambiado. Ahora solo la quería para él, ese era su deseo más oscuro. No había otra alternativa para ninguno de los dos, pero quería que ella viniese a él por decisión propia. Que lo escogiera a él. Que escogiera su vida, su mundo. Y aún más, quería darle todas las cosas que sospechaba jamás había tenido en la vida. Quería que supiera cuál era su valor. Como mujer, aunque solo fuese una pequeña niña.

Con un gruñido quedo y amenazador, Sasuke se dirigió hacia la habitación de Hinata, y como todas las noches allí estaba ella dormida y por alguna razón a Sasuke le pareció más sensual que nunca. Se la imaginó tendida en la cama, esperándolo, el cuerpo ardiente y húmedo y sediento del suyo. Dejó escapar un suave gruñido. Hinata siempre había guardado cierta distancia, incluso durante sus numerosas conversaciones a solas. No solía mostrarse coqueta con los hombres, lo cual estaba bien, porque Sasuke había descubierto que en él había una vena celosa.

— ¿C-cómo ha conseguido entrar? —Hinata no quería gritar, a pesar de que él la había despertado de su sueño. Siempre le había parecido una reacción inútil y lamentable frente a un intruso. En cualquier caso, sabía perfectamente quién estaba sentado a los pies de la cama. Le preocupaba más no tener puestas las gafas oscuras tapando sus horribles ojos sin vida, o que su largo cabello fuera una maraña de pelo, después de tanto agitarse, incansablemente, en la cama. Esperando. Deseando que él viniera a ella para hacerle compañía. Ahora que realmente estaba ahí, su camisón de conejitos parecía una elección ridícula y aniñada. No quería que él pensara en ella como una niña, aunque lo fuese.

—Deberías tenerme miedo, Hinata —fue el reproche de Sasuke—. No tienes ningún sentido de la supervivencia, deberías tenerme miedo y dejar de ser tan confiada.

Hinata se incorporó con cautela, y quedó sin aliento cuando él le rozó el pecho al alargar el brazo para acomodarle las almohadas. Su cuerpo entero se volvió cálido. Él no se disculpó por aquel contacto. Al contrario, sus manos siguieron hacia abajo para arreglarle el cabello. Ahora Hinata sintió el pequeño tirón de su peine. Ese contacto íntimo apenas la dejaba respirar. Pensó que, con toda seguridad, había sido una casualidad y se quedó sentada con las manos cruzadas. Para no sentir como le ardía el cuerpo, alzó el mentón y se concentró en adoptar un aire regio, pero su corazón infantil le dio un vuelco. El sonido de su voz era una caricia, un roce de dedos recorriendo su cuerpo. Lo sintió hasta que le llegó a los pies. Por un momento, fue incapaz de pensar, ni siquiera de respirar. Hinata apretó con fuerza los dedos para impedir que temblaran o que se soltaran para buscarlo, para dejar que sus manos le acariciaran.

—Pero debo admitir que me gusta que no me tengas miedo. —Su tono de voz era descaradamente seductor. Era inconfundible.

Acaso su Caballero Oscuro estaba coqueteando con ella. Aquella idea hizo palpitar su corazón con alegría y una pizca de esperanza. ¿Acaso Sasuke no sospechaba que sus palabras hacían mella en su interior?

Hinata salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que la mano grande de sasuke le rozaba la cara con dedos ligeros como una pluma. Siguió hacia sus pronunciados pómulos, su boca pequeña y carnosa. Había algo de posesivo en su manera de tocarla, el palpable interés de un hombre.

Hinata respiró hondo y se hundió en las almohadas, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y una risa tímida adorno su bello rostro.

— ¿Q-qué hace?

—Te estoy tocando. Sintiendo tu piel. Tengo que saber que estás bien, de modo que no hagas nada y déjame hacer.

—Sasuke San, lo q-que dice no tiene s-sentido. Estoy bien. Estoy aquí en la mansión, segura en mi cama, mi primo siempre cuida de mí. —intentaba no sonar tan inocente, incluso en la cama vestida con un cándido camisón de conejitos.

Sasuke la tomó por la nuca y la atrajo hacia sí. Estampó la boca contra la de ella y la tierra crujió. Se desplazó de su eje. Se quedó inmóvil. Hinata se derretía. Sasuke ardía. El beso se hizo más profundo y se transformó en metal al rojo vivo. Era tierno, pero ardiente e implacable al mismo tiempo. El mundo explotó en un calor de metal fundido del que ninguno de los dos se recuperó. Las chispas saltaron de una piel a otra, crearon un arco entre ellos. El relámpago bailaba en sus venas.

Hinata sencillamente se fundió en él, le perteneció. Siempre le había pertenecido. Sasuke, su Caballero Oscuro y pensativo con su voz de terciopelo oscuro y sus misteriosos procedimientos. Se entregó a él, abrazando la magia de aquel momento, vertiendo en su respuesta la pasión fogosa que brotaba en ella como de una fuente, acompasando el latido de sus corazones, una llama tras otra.

Del fondo de la garganta de Sasuke escapó un gruñido, más parecido a una bestia que a un hombre. Apartó la cabeza a sólo unos centímetros de ella.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que provocas en mí?

Su aliento era cálido sobre la piel de Hinata. Con los labios, rozó la comisura de su boca. ¿Una caricia? ¿Una provocación? ¿Un accidente? No tenía ni idea. Hinata negó con la cabeza, tocándose los labios ardientes para confirmar que no estaba atrapada en un sueño, ahora sus locas fantasías se hacían realidad, Sasuke la quería como ella a él.

— ¿C-cómo podría sospecharlo? U-usted siempre es tan callado, además nunca imagine que usted se fijaría en alguien como y-yo. —No era fácil hablar, ni mantener una apariencia de normalidad cuando lo deseaba con cada fibra de su ser.

— ¿Alguien como tú? —Había un dejo de rabia en su voz—. Yo jamás pensé que podría gustarme una Hyuuga, pero difícilmente llamaría atracción a lo que siento cuando me encuentro cerca de ti. Ardo por ti. Cada segundo de mi existencia. Me consumo por ti.

Siempre llevaría consigo el estigma de la vergüenza. Aquello siempre le impediría sentirse totalmente completo. Ahora jamás podría perdonarse a sí mismo, había traicionado la memoria de su Clan y había caído ante aquella cándida niña.

 _Ahora los dos estaban malditos._


End file.
